La verdad que esconden los genios
by Akatsuki Kou
Summary: OneShot Tezuka and fuji, la verdad que esconden ellos en cada practica...


**Nota: **Yaoi semi especifico, Si no te gusta el Yaoi, PLEASE no lo leas, si lo haces no soy responsable de traumas psicologicos, o transtornos de sexualidad ( xDDD )

Pareja: Tezuka and Fuji… (Mi favorita)

**_ La verdad que esconden los genios. _**

_No hay nada más terrible que sentirse solo, cuando está cerca de ti._

_Aquellas noches de insomnio siguen presentes, al saber que él no responde a mis preguntas, que cada vez que le pregunto, si su cariño por mi es real, siempre termino con una evasiva como respuesta._

El muchacho de cabellos castaños, seguía apoyado en la banca de descanso, mientras observaba como sus compañeros de equipo practicaban su entrenamiento diario.

La presencia de aquella persona a la que su corazón siempre respondía con un vuelco cada ves que lo sentía, se encontraba dando ordenes, firmando pedidos, y conversando con el vicepcapitan del equipo, siempre de asuntos relacionados con el tenis.

Por su puesto, aquel muchacho, conocido como el pilar fundamental del equipo, no notaba la presencia de aquella persona que sufría constantemente a causa suya.

No le bastaba con estar cerca de él, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que lo amaba, sino que aquella persona no daba señal alguna de sus pensamientos…

_Es que acaso es tan difícil saber lo que piensas… Tezuka Kuminitsu… si tan solo respondieras a mis preguntas…_

Aunque el problema no estaba en responderlas, sino que el problema partía por hacerla.

Ese era su mayor dilema, Fuji, no se atrevía a preguntarle que era lo que sentía por el, a aquella persona.

Hacia un semestre atrás que se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por el capitán del equipo. Al principio lo negaba rotundamente, comenzando a conversar seguidamente con muchachas de diferentes clases, e incluso hasta saliendo con un par de ellas, todo para estabilizar su balanza intra personal.

Pero todo era inútil, cada ves que volvía a los entrenamientos, no podía evitar observarlo, a sentir aquel vuelco en su corazón, cada ves que aquel muchacho pronunciaba su nombre, para luego reprenderlo por no hacer el entrenamiento adecuado.

E incluso llegó hasta acostumbrarse a hacer las cosas mal, con tal de que le volviera a llamar la atención nuevamente.

- Fuji, juguemos un pequeño partido – lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos uno de sus compañeros de equipo

- esta bien… - acepto el muchacho, con la mirada nuevamente perdida, algo muy común para el.

_Ni si quiera con una simple practica, llamo su atención, siempre esta perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus obligaciones como capitán, incluso en su hogar, en su pieza, en todos lados, por donde lo mire, no puedo ni si quiera encontrar una pequeña debilidad… ni si quiera un gesto diferente al que siempre suele mostrar._

Nuevamente sus pensamientos vuelven a ser interrumpidos por los reproches y reclamos de su compañero

-Fujiii¡¿por que no puedes jugar en serio!

- lo siento… creo que hoy no es mi día… - se disculpo el muchacho pálido, mientras se retiraba de la cancha para ir a refrescar su rostro.

Mientras caminaba, pudo ver como su capitán se encontraba conversando seriamente con aquel muchacho de primer año, el que le causaba una molestia notable.

"_Como me gustaría estar en primer año…"_ - dijo en voz baja, mientras continuaba caminando hacia la fuente de agua.

Humedeciendo sus cabellos, incluyendo su rostro, comenzó a sentirse mareado. Algo no estaba bien.

Por su puesto que no, el simple echo de que le gustara un compañero de su propio equipo, y que este resultara ser para el mayor de sus colmos, el capitán de este, sin incluir su carácter firme.

Iba de mal en peor, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Tezuka se había apoderado de todos sus pensamientos, no había día en que no dejara de pensar en él, ni momento alguno, en que no dejara de desearlo, de tomarlo del rostro y besarlo hasta que este se quedara sin aliento.

Pero era imposible, después de todo, los sentimientos solo se encontraban de un solo lado, que para su desventaja, solo eran de él.

_De ninguna manera… él no debe ni imaginárselo…_

_Si supiera que yo… lo que siento…._

Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido, esta ves por la persona que menos se lo esperaba

-Fuji… - al escuchar su voz, no pudo evitar el revuelco nuevamente, esta ves en el estomago. Fuji ignorando sus sentimientos le preguntó

-Tezuka… ¿Qué haces aquí?... digo… dudo mucho que quieras tomar agua…

-Necesitamos hablar…

_No podía ser verdad¿acaso ya había descubierto lo mucho que lo quería?_

De todas formas no era tan difícil de imaginárselo. Había entregado las pruebas necesarias, para que todos empezaran a sospechar de él.

Observarlo más de 6 horas seguidas, ya fuese en el colegio, en la cafetería, a la hora del almuerzo, en cada entrenamiento…

Sentir como su calor iba en aumento, en cada encuentro del vestuario, al momento de cambiarse de ropa. Las ganas incontrolables de abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo que sufría por no tenerlo a su lado.

No, no podía permitírselo, después de todos estos años, había logrado su amistad, y no por aquel sentimiento iba a destruir la amistad que mucho le había costado construir.

-¿Qué pasa, te noto un poco extraño, Tezuka…

-Las practicas - dijo

-¿Qué sucede con ellas? - preguntó sin preocupación Fuji.

-No estas tomando en serio las practicas, ni siquiera lo estas intentando. – reprochó con carácter el muchacho de anteojos.

-Me imagino que tendré que correr 100 vueltas a la cancha para recuperar mi concentración…

-Espera, no he dicho… - pero Tezuka no tuvo oportunidad de terminar de hablar ya que Fuji le dijo:

-No tienes de que preocuparte… una ves que recupere mi concentración volveré a ser el mismo de antes… - dijo el muchacho fingiendo una sonrisa perfecta ante su capitán.

Fue su manera perfecta de escaparse de aquella conversación, comenzó a trotar lentamente, para después comenzar a correr sin detenerse por durante 15 minutos, aquellos que transcurrían como horas en su mente.

No soportaba tenerlo cerca de él, ignorando por completo sus deseos y fingir que todo estaba bien.

Aquella actitud ya no la soportaba, no aguantaba tener que todos los días, a penas comenzara el día, pensar en él, verlo, escucharlo, y sin poder hacer nada más que seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

No paraba de correr, llevaba más de cien vueltas, pero aún así, no paraba.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y la práctica del equipo ya había terminado.

Una vez que su cansancio se hizo presente de manera abrupta, se dirigió lentamente hacia el camarín.

Como la practica ya había terminado, eso fue lo que lo reconfortó, el pensar que se encontraría solo y que no se volverían a hacer presente aquellos sentimientos incómodos en su mente, ni la sensación acosadora en su ser.

Girando la perilla de la puerta del vestuario, entró a aquella habitación para cambiarse de ropa. El cansancio era tan grande que se encontraba adormecido, sin ganas de pensar más. Pero todo su esfuerzo se volvió nada, al encontrarse con la persona menos deseada.

Tezuka se encontraba allí, frente a él, esperándolo. Fuji totalmente confundido y a la vez fingiendo no estar sorprendido preguntó.

-es extraño que sigas aquí, si la practica ya terminó

-te estaba esperando… - respondió Tezuka, manteniendo su postura inquebrantable

-ya di las cien vueltas, y mi concentración volverá a funcionar – dijo Fuji despreocupado cogiendo una toalla para secarse el sudor que corría por su cuello.

-No se trata de eso… - respondió el muchacho de cabellos claros

-Es extraño… porque eso es lo único que me… - Fuji fue interrumpido por los labios calidos y húmedos de Tezuka. quienes lo hacían prisionero de él.

Intentó zafarse de sus brazos, liberar su cuerpo de él, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que el capitán ejerciera más presión sobre la de él.

Arrinconándolo hasta los casilleros, continuó la pelea eterna en su mente.

_¿Por qué me resisto si esto es lo que quiero?_

_¿Por qué intento soltarme del cuerpo de la persona que más quiero, cuando esto era lo que he estado deseando por más de seis eternos meses?_

Al ver que sus preguntas no fueron contestadas, entendió por completo que era inútil resistirse, que a pesar de ser un considerado un genio, quedaba en blanco ante la sola presencia de su capitán.

Había perdido ante él, tanto en el tenis como en el amor.

Mientras la batalla proseguía en la mente de Fuji, Tezuka continuaba su casería. Seguía besándolo eternamente, como si en ese momento todo fuera a ser destruido.

Fuji no podía resistirse, por lo que correspondiendo a sus abrazos y besos le facilitó el trabajo a su amigo, permitiéndole continuar.

Entre besos, abrazos, poleras de entrenamiento en el suelo, continuaron su demostración de cariño.

Tezuka no dejó ningún rincón de la piel de Fuji sin besar, mientras que él, no oponía resistencia alguna, después de todo, esto era lo que siempre había querido, solo que hacia seis meses atrás, que se había dado cuenta…


End file.
